totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Et In Arcadia Ego
Skrawki Absolutu - odcinek 3. Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Chrisa, Mei przygotowała rytualny ogień. Chaotyczny rytm transcendentalnej mantry niemalże namacalnie zagęszczał atmosferę wobec namiotu. Głosy obojgu szamanów powoli stawały się jednym, gdy tak zanosili prośby do Arna i jego świty. Na zewnątrz, uradowany tłum krzyczał na cześć Shury i Shrieka. Zachwytom nie było końca. Nawet Airin przez chwilę nie mogła się nadziwić tym cudem, tym bardziej dodając Shurze i Shriekowi powodów do satysfakcji. Cała piętnastka słyszała o zgorzkniałej wdowie o Eriku. Wielu stawiało sobie za punkt honoru zadziwienie jej czymś. Mimo radosnego gwaru, zupełnie niespotykanego w piętnastce, bardziej niezwykłe rzeczy działy się na wewnątrz szamańskiego namiotu. Oto płomienie wystrzeliły niemal pod dach, a ich trzaski tworzyły niemalże nienaturalną melodię, zupełnie niepodobną do niczego, co naturalne zarówno na Ziemi jak i w Arkadii. Król bogów postanowił przemówić donośniej niż zazwyczaj, nie zwracając się jedynie do źródła transu obojgu szamanów, ale mówiąc poprzez ogień, fizycznie. Gdyby tłum na zewnątrz zachowywał się ciszej, mieszkańcy dystryktu piętnastego mogliby usłyszeć, jako pierwsi w historii ludzie świeccy, głos samego Arna. -A więc dobrze wywiązujesz się ze swoich obowiązków, mój sługo - pochwalił Chrisa, który nie mógł opanować drżenia rąk. Niemalże nie wierzył, że to właśnie jemu przypadł w udziale taki zaszczyt - I ty, kimkolwiek jesteś - tym razem zwrócił się do Mei, nadając głosowi nieco zimniejszą barwę - Czy jesteś gotowa służyć mi i moim podwładnym? Skłoniła się do ziemi. -Panie, nawet nie wiem kim jestem. Podjęcie takiej decyzji w tak krótkim czasie po... odzyskaniu świadomości byłoby wielce nierozsądne. Chris zerwał się na nogi i krzyknął: -Niewdzięcznico! Sam Arn do ciebie przemawia, a ty zachowujesz się tak bezczelnie, że... -Nie ma powodu do złości, sługo - brzmiał na rozbawionego - Amnezja to dość poważna przypadłość... może człowiekowi pomieszać w głowie... sprawić, że zapomni, gdzie jego miejsce. A teraz, Mei, wejdź do ognia. Czuła, jak przechodzi nią dreszcz. Wejść do ognia... przecież już to robiła, widziała, że nie robi jej krzywdy... ale coś w głosie boga sprawiało, że nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca. -Czego się boisz? Gdybym chciał cię zabić, już byś nie żyła. Częściowo, nawet chciała posłuchać rozkazu, ale wewnętrzny opór narastał spoza sfery świadomości. Wychodził z ciemności, wciąż owiewającej niektóre rejony umysłu. Całkowicie opanował jej ciało i sprawił, że, nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła się ruszyć. -Nie chciałem się do tego posuwać, ale... zmuś ją - rozkazał szamanowi. -Nie! - krzyknęła i prędko ruszyła biegiem w kierunku wyjścia. Szaman jednak przemówił do nieba i ziemi i te, z mocą Arna, posłuchały go. Potknęła się o gwałtownie wyrastające z piasku korzenie i upadła. Chris zręcznym ruchem schwycił ją i, nie zważając na nieudolne próby oporu, wrzucił prosto w płomienie. Zaklęcie zadziałało. Zaklęcie zadziałało. *** Miris tańczyła na łące, wspominając dawne czasy. W powietrzu unosił się zapach polnego bzu, zmieszany z przyjemną wonią piwonii. W oddali pasł się jej ulubiony jednorożec, nowy nabytek, prosto z najlepszej z królewskich hodowli. Potrzebował chwili wytchnienia od przytłaczającej atmosfery, panującej w ostatnich dniach na dworze. Wiedziała, że wszystko, co robią elfy jest konieczne i, że kiedy misja Z dobiegnie końca, wszystko wróci do normy, a Arkadia ponownie stanie się beztroskim rajem, ale to nie pomagało. Była po prostu zmęczona. Gdyby tylko zechcieli nas posłuchać... O ileż było by to łatwiejsze... Poświęcilibyśmy się, chociaż chwilowo. Wszystko, aby uniknąć tylu bezsensownych śmierci. Pomyślała o królu Virielu, o tym, jak wraz z resztą kwartetu dziwadeł, jak zwykły z przyjaciółkami nazywać swoją grupę, były w nim kiedyś beznadziejnie zakochane (kto by nie kochał króla elfów, przecież dla każdej Arkadyjki wydaje się uosobieniem wdzięku, choć raczej w sferze marzeń...). A potem, przed oczami stanął jej obraz Ziemian i ich zgrubiałej, paskudnej skóry. Karciła się w duchu za tak powierzchowne zgorszenie, ale, przywykła do wszechogarniającego piękna Arkadii, nie miała pojęcia, jak mogłaby się przyzwyczaić do dziwacznego wyglądu mieszkańców Starego Lądu. I pomyśleć, że niektórzy z nas ponieśli tak wielką ofiarę tylko po to, by ratować okrutników, którzy zabijali wszystkich posłańców, odważnych ambasadorów Arkadii, którzy przecież tylko chcieli im pomóc... Gdyby nie oni nie trzeba by... Zamarła. Nie, o tym nie chciała myśleć. O wszystkim, byle nie o tym. *** Mei stała na ciemnym płaskowyżu. Ogień dogasał, gdzieś w oddali. Drżała, ale nie z zimna. Bardziej przerażała ją istota, której patrzyła w oczy. Co prawda, w kategoriach estetycznych, w porównaniu z ziemianami, nikt nie wpadłby na to, by nazwać Arna "przerażającym". Miał bardzo delikatne rysy twarzy, długie, czerwone włosy, słowem, z wyglądy był raczej zniewieściały. Tylko białka oczne koloru krwi i podobne płomiennej obręczy soczewki, sugerowały, że miał na sumieniu czyny znacznie mniej szlachetne, niż by sugerowała niemalże "urocza" fizjonomia. -Myślę, że czegoś nie rozumiesz - przemówił. Mei nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażała sobie głosu tak nieprzyjemnego, którego dźwięk przywodził na myśl wbijanie w skórę igieł. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że stoi w twarzą w twarz z panem Ziemi, a jednocześnie istotą, której Airin skrycie nienawidziła... Tak, gdy tylko go ujrzała, pomyślała o Airin. Z nieznanych powodów, twarz Arna zlewała się z nowo poznaną znajomą i zdawała się szydzić z jej tęsknoty. Patrząc na pana krwawych bogów, widziała oblicze wdowy, przystrojone w wyższe godności. -Wybaczyłem ci twe bluźniercze zachowanie tylko z jednego powodu... Nie wiem kim jesteś, Mei. A tak być nie może. Znam wszystkie istoty na Ziemi i nie mogę pozwolić, by to się zmieniło. Jeśli mnie posłuchasz, załatwimy sprawę szybko. Trans amnestyczny da się przełamać. Dlaczego jesteś taka zdziwiona? Chodzi ci o niemoc Chrisa? Och, on jest tylko człowiekiem. Chyba nie sądziłaś, że człowiek może stać się równy bogom? Ziemia zadrżała. Gdzieś w oddali zalśnił płomień. Kiedy jednak światło dotarło do nich, straciło cały swój kolor. Arna rozbawiło jej przerażenie. -Po prostu otwórz umysł. Jeśli mnie posłuchasz, to pozwolę ci żyć w piętnastce nawet, jeśli okaże się, że jesteś wygnaną Arkadyjką - mówił spokojnie, ale czuła, że to tylko fasada - Co jest wielce prawdopodobne - uśmiechnął się złośliwie - Wiem co widzisz, gdy spojrzysz w głąb siebie. Pustkę, z której wypływają słowa i pojęcia. A gdy próbujesz sobie przypomnieć, skąd pochodzisz, natrafiasz tylko na czarne plamy. Dość dramatyczne wizje, nie powiem... jak na kogoś tak nieistotnego. Odgarnął włosy, odsłaniając szpiczaste, elfie ucho. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby się okazało, że należą do tej samej rasy - powiedziała Airin, sącząc aromatyczną deszczówkę. Arn przymrużył oczy i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią w skupieniu. Coś pojawiło się w czerni. Cudza obecność. Bóg-elf przedzierał się przez bariery mentalne, nawet nie czekając aż mu odpowie. Nie mogła zaprotestować - władała jedynie czarodziejstwem, nie magią. Zimniej, coraz zimniej. Ciało drętwieje. Jeśli zaraz nie usiądzie, zemdleje. Nogi odmówią posłuszeństwa, upadnie, jakby ktoś nagle odciął prąd, potłucze się i przez następny miesiąc nie będzie mogła normalnie chodzić. Słyszysz? Ostatkiem sił opadła na chłodną, martwą ziemię. Nie udawaj, słyszysz mnie. Dotarłem do centrum twojej świadomości, nic niewarta śmiertelniczko. Tak kiepskich barier nie widziałem dawno. Nie wiem, czy się śmiać, czy skarcić Chrisa za pominięcie tak podstawowego elementu szamańskiego treningu. Czuła, że drży. Pod skórą szalał sztorm, zupełnie jakby zaraz miał rozerwać żyły. Była teraz zbyt słaba nawet, by się bać. Mógłbym zabić cię na miejscu i pozbyć się problemu. To naprawdę niekomfortowe, wiesz? Gdy w twoim królestwie zjawia się ktoś nieznany i odmawia współpracy. Nie lubię używać siły. No, ale najwyraźniej czasami trzeba. Więc jak? Pokażesz mi całą sieć skojarzeń związaną z twoim mężem i przysięgniesz mi wierność, czy mam roztrzaskać ci mózg? Mei westchnęła ciężko i, w miarę jak strumienie mocy Arna wysysały z niej cały zapas pozytywnych emocji, jakim dysponowała, coraz poważniej zastanawiała się, czy warto dalej żyć. *** Seyirin i Triesth strzegli komnat królewskich od samego początku. Lord Viriel wyznaczył ich na swych osobistych strażników kiedy tylko pałac za Mostem Snów został ukończony. Byli przy władcy Arkadii już od dobrych paru stuleci, ale nigdy nie widzieli Jego Królewskiej Mości Pana Elfiego Dworu tak wzburzonego. Odesłał wszystkich służących i strażników, nadał bezwzględny zakaz zbliżania się do zamku w promieniu kilometra, a gdy upewnił się, że wszyscy odeszli, zaszył się wśród wierzb królewskich ogrodach. Strażnicy siedzieli na przedmieściach, w dzielnicy wróżek, powoli sącząc ambrozję. Błędne ogniki migotały hipnotyzująco w akompaniamencie chóru syren i trytonów. Okoliczni lokatorzy z radością powitali elfią świtę, wystawiając obfity bankiet i zapewniając gościom najbardziej eleganckie rozrywki, na jakie stać nieelfią część kraju. Oczywiście, oczom wnikliwych goblinów nie uniknęła nieobecność Lorda Viriela. Ich ciekawscy kuzyni, chochliki, szybko podchwycili tę wieść i poczęli wypytywać całą zgromadzoną tu świtę o ukochanego władcę. Wśród gawiedzi była również Miris, wraz z dwoma przyjaciółkami, przykrą pozostałością kwartetu, który stał się trio. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, nie świętowały. Sytuacja wydawała im się co najmniej dziwna. Zazwyczaj, gdy elficki arystokrata planował zażyć samotności, wymykał się niepostrzeżenie z pałacu i udawał się na spacer do bezkresnych lasów, otaczających dzielnicę arystokracji z trzech stron. Nawet kapryśne nimfy szanowały takie postanowienie i umykały, gdy tylko poczuły odpowiednią emanację. Więc skoro lord Viriel postanowił zrobić wszystko na odwrót, coś musiało być nie tak. -Mówiłam, że coś planują - wyszeptała Miris - pochylając się ku przyjaciółkom. Erisa i Tellia pokiwały głowami. Wyglądały niecodziennie - wróżka, nimfa i zmiennokształtna. Parędziesiąt lat temu, zwracałyby na siebie uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych, ale trio istniało już tak długo, że wszyscy zdążyli przywyknąć. -Nigdy nie zaprzeczałyśmy. Ja się chciałam tylko wycofać. Bo właściwie po co węszyć w sprawach elfów? I tak zrobią, co chcą. I nikt nawet nic nie powie, dopóki nie szkodzą krajowi. -Tak, ale... - przerwała Erisa, która właśnie skończyła gniewne lustrowanie kolejnego wróżka, który zapewne uważał, że każda nimfa romansuje z kim popadnie - Sama wiesz, że gdybyśmy lepiej rozumiały ich plany, nie bolałoby nas tak bardzo odejście... -Nie rozmawiajmy o Mei, proszę - przerwała Miris - Już dzisiaj i tak wystarczająco mnie dręczy. Tellia ma rację, nieważne co zaplanują, i tak nie mamy na nic wpływu. Poza tym Mei poszła z własnej woli. Nikt jej nie zmuszał. -Oj no proszę, Mei miała kręćka na punkcie lorda Viriela. Harakiri też by popełniła, gdyby ją poprosił - Eris machnęła ręką. -Wszystko wyolbrzymiasz, jak to nimfa! - żachnęła się Tellia. Miris westchnęła. Wcale nie miała ochoty rozpoczynać kłótni na tle rasowym - Długo z nią rozmawiałam. Miała więcej problemów, niż by ci się mogło wydawać. Głównym powodem na pewno nie było przypodobanie się Virielowi! -No tak, ale... -Erisa, Tellia, co wy w ogóle robicie? Dzieje się coś naprawdę poważnego, a wy kłócicie się o nieobecnych? -Rozmawiałyśmy o elfach, a to... -A potem zeszłyście na Mei... Jak wam w ogóle nie wstyd. Przecież byłyście z nią równie blisko, a teraz... jeszcze w takim publicznym miejscu. Pewnie, Erisa, rozpowiadaj te swoje farmazony, przecież byłoby tak wspaniale, gdyby wszyscy tu obecni zaczęli myśleć, że wielka ofiara Mei miała miejsce tylko dlatego, że... jak ty to ujęłaś? "Miała kręćka na punkcie lorda Viriela"? - wstała i uderzyła pięścią w stół, zwracając uwagę wszystkich wokół - nie mam w ogóle siły z wami rozmawiać! - krzyknęła, po czym, w nagłym przypływie emocji, wybiegła w las, byle jak najdalej. Do jednorożców. Ostatnio tylko one ją rozumiały. *** Tej nocy ziemię zbombardowały meteoryty. Dystrykt trzeci miał poważne problemy, zginęło wielu Łowców i Szaman. Zrozpaczeni mieszkańcy trójki szukali schronienia pod skrzydłami Chrisa. Negocjacje trwały całą noc, przez co Airin nie była w stanie zasnąć. Wsłuchiwała się w harmonię różnych barw głosów i myślała o przeszłości. Nic nowego. Jednakże, po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat, myślała też o przyszłości. Rzuciła okiem w stronę blasku dobiegającego z namiotu szamana. Czy Mei asystuje przy negocjacjach? Gdzie ona w ogóle jest? Obiecała, że mnie odwiedzi... Nawet zagotowałam deszczówkę... *** Mei miała wrażenie, że nie istnieje. Nawet gdyby chciała, nie potrafiłaby spełnić rozkazu Arna. W końcu, nie była żadnej "sieci skojarzeń". Nie pamiętała nawet twarzy męża, a tym bardziej jego tożsamości. Żadnego śladu, kim był, jedynie sam fakt egzystencji, wyryty w pustce. Jak miała przekazać komukolwiek coś tak niejasnego i rozmytego? A więc nie? Przecież próbuję, nie widzisz, nie czujesz, co ja tu w ogóle robię, co ja tu, co ja... w... w ogól e r o b i ę Było jej coraz mniej. Instynkt samozachowawczy w ostatniej, rozpaczliwej próbie krzyczał o pomoc, ale już bez nadziei, bez jakichkolwiek perspektyw. Było jej coraz mniej, osuwała się w nicość, wracała w ciemność, z której powstała. Tylko, że tym bardziej gęstszą i bardziej nieprzebytą. Nigdy nie pomyślała, że umieranie to tak znajome doświadczenie. Już tylko trochę, w stronę światła... -Nie pozwolę na to! - krzyczy ktoś z oddali, brutalnie odsuwając od niej kojącą ciemność. Nie widzi kto interweniował, nie widzi jak interweniował, widzi jedynie dach namiotu szamana w dystrykcie piętnastym. Leży, wciąż osłabiona, sparaliżowana strachem, z jedną tylko nową myślą. To nie Arkadyjczycy są problemem. *** Seyirin i Triesth godzinami wypytywali Erisę i Tellię o przyczyny ukrytych niepokoi wśród ludu. Doszli bowiem do prostej konkluzji, że wybuch Miris miał związek z frustracją i, chociaż nie powiedzieli tego na głos, mógł prowadzić do buntu przeciwko Elfiemu Dworowi. Nimfa i zmiennokształtna bały się nawet powiedzieć prawdy. Gdyby wyznały, że rozmawiały, w rozżaleniu, o przyjaciółce, która odeszła, strażnicy od razu domyśliliby się o kogo chodzi. A to z kolei mogłoby pociągnąć za sobą nieprzyjemne skutki. Każdy Arkadyjczyk wiedział przecież, że "Wielka Mei złożyła szlachetną ofiarę, by ratować niewdzięcznych morderców zamieszkujących ziemię". Miris zapewne nie miałaby podobnych wątpliwości, ale, w przeciwieństwie do niej, obawiały się, że wcale nie jest tak jak dawniej. Podejrzewały, że lord Viriel choruje na duchu, nadmiernie zamartwiając się o sprawy Ziemian. Na szczęście, elfy nie miały czasu, by przeprowadzić dokładniejsze przesłuchanie. Niebo zachmurzyło się, na polanę owionął cień, zwiastun ciężkich czasów. To sam król ostrzegał swoich poddanych przed nadejściem ciężkich czasów. Seyirin i Triesth pospieszyli prosto do sali tronowej, by wysłuchać słów władcy. Lord Viriel siedział na tronie ze splątanych gałęzi, pośród kwiatów brzoskwini. Wyglądał, jakby właśnie przedarł się przez tornado. Potargane, białe włosy strzępiły się i odstawały na wszystkie stronym, oczy miał podkrążone, a ze spojrzenia wyzierał jeszcze cień burzy. Seyirin natychmiast zawołał służbę, by pomogła Jego Królewskiej Mości odzyskać swój majestatyczny wygląd (elfy bowiem, jak w każdym uniwersum, przykładały do aparycji wielką wagę), ale Viriel zbył go machnięciem ręki. Wystarczyło, by pstryknął palcami, a cały nieporządek zniknął. Jednakże, wrażenie wycieńczenia pozostało. -Wasza Wysokość, co się stało, kto Waszej Wysokości to zrobił? Viriel wykrzywił wargi w wymuszonym uśmiechu. -Byłem... zajęty. Musiałem lepiej poznać sytuację na ziemi, więc stałem się północnym wiatrem, opatulającym dystrykt... piętnasty. Wiatru nie da się zabić. Jest nieśmiertelny - mówił, jakby w malignie. Utkwił wzrok w jakimś nieoznaczonym punkcie w przestrzeni - błądziłem po ziemi, a gdy zasnęli, dałem im swoje dary... - wstał i potrząsnął głową, jakby się nagle ocknął - Powiedzmy sobie szczerze: nie zamierzam dalej tolerować zachowania Arna w stosunku do ziemian. Czas mu uświadomić, że nie jest żadnym bogiem. -Panie, czy... -Ziarno zostało zasiane. Czas, by zapłacił za swoje zbrodnie. Strażnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Niecodzienne zachowanie władcy zupełnie zbiło ich z tropu. Viriel wstał z tronu i, tanecznym krokiem, podszedł do drzwi prywatnych komnat. -Jeszcze nie rozumiecie, drodzy przyjaciele? To po prostu tak niewybaczalne, że nie mam siły mówić o tym wprost - pokręcił głową. Nacisnął klamkę i, zanim zniknął w swej osobistej samotni, rzucił: -Chciał zabić Mei. To powinno wam wystarczyć. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Powiało wiatrem, który przyniósł do sali tronowej małe, zielone listki wiecznych cytrusów. Zapachniało jesienią. Kategoria:Skrawki Absolutu (Odcinki)